Honey Tanberry
Honey appears in Cherry Crush, Marshmallow Skye and Summer's Dream , all in the Chocolate Box Girls series. She is the eldest of the Tanberry sisters. *Name: Honey Tanberry *Age:14/15 *Hair: Blonde *Eyes: Blue *Personality: Moody and selfish but can be popular and sweet. *Prize possessions: Hair, diary, turret bedroom *Mother: Charlotte Tanberry *Father: Greg Tanberry *Sisters: Skye Tanberry , Summer Tanberry , Coco Tanberry , Cherry Costello *Best Friend: Unknown *Boyfriend: Various *Ex Boyfriend: Shay Fletcher Relationships Cherry Costello: Honey hates Cherry. When they were forced to share a room together, Honey threw all of Cherry's posessions out of a window. She claims that Cherry moved in and tried to replace her. Honey understands what Cherry went through when her mum died and feels sorry for her. Honey hates Cherry even more now because she took her boyfriend from her. Skye Tanberry: Skye used to think that Honey was the best sister in the world however after their dad left she thinks she is moody and selfish instead. In 'Marshmallow Skye' she starts to stand up to Honey, resulting in arguements between the two. Summer Tanberry: Since Greg left left their mother, Summer has always been slightly afraid of Honey and her tempers so she tends to agree with Honey to avoid arguements. Deep down, Summer and Honey love each other very much and support each other after the events in 'Summers Dream.' Summer loves ballet and dancing and has a dream to become a prima ballerina. People say that she is a gifted and talented star and thats what attracts most people to her. Coco Tanberry: Coco loves her sister and does not often participate in rows with her ,however Honey hates it when Coco practises her music as she is terrible! Coco and Honey love each other and do not often get in disagreements or fights. Coco has an obsession over animals too. She is cheeky and energetic. Coco loves having fun and she is the youngest Tanberry sister. Shay Fletcher: Before Cherry arrived, Shay was Honey's boyfriend; he was the only person who could calm her down. Unfortunately,in Cherry Crush Shay starts to fall for Cherry and pulls away from Honey. When Shay finally dumps her, Honey is depressed and hates her stepsister even more as she thinks she stole her boyfriend. Charlotte Tanberry: Since Charlotte divorced Honey's dad,Greg,Honey has often been moody and agressive towards her mother as she holds her responsible for her dad leaving when in reality it was Gregs fault. Charlotte is protective towards Honey as shown when she is traumatized by Honey leaving alone with her then boyfriend Alex on a motorbike. Deep down, Honey loves her mother however, she does not often show this. Paddy Costello: Honey does not like her stepfather Paddy as she still wishes her real father would live with them and she sees him as an obstacle on her way to getting that. Paddy wants to get on with Honey however Honey makes that impossible by shouting and screaming at him,never helping him and often complaining about the chocolate buisness which he runs. Personality Honey's personality is a moody, lazy style. When Paddy reavealed the engagement ring Honey like Cherry was shell shocked. She has a lot of mood swings which mostly land on angry or annoyed. Ever since her Dad left Charlotte has left Honey to be annoyed. Most of Honeys anger is directed to Charlotte, Paddy and Cherry. A point of view is never any of Honeys angry ness is totally directed to Coco, Summer and Skye.though when summer gets her eating disoder will she change....